1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shape measuring apparatus for measuring a shape of an object to be measured by irradiating the object to be measured with light and imaging the object to be measured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a shape measuring apparatus for measuring a surface shape of work by scanning a surface of the work by a probe and capturing position coordinates etc. of each part of the work is known.
Such a known shape measuring apparatus is a non-contact apparatus for making measurement without bringing a probe into contact with a surface of work as described in JP-T-2009-534969.
In the non-contact surface shape measuring apparatus described in JP-T-2009-534969, a surface shape of work is measured by irradiating a surface of the work with a linear line laser by a scanning probe and imaging this surface from a predetermined angle with respect to a direction of irradiation with the line laser. According to such a non-contact surface shape measuring apparatus, there is no fear of damaging the surface of the work and also considering an influence on measurement accuracy due to abrasion of the probe.
Also, it is necessary to rotate the line laser according to the shape of the work in the shape measuring apparatus described above. In this case, in JP-A-2011-110675, the whole scanning probe is rotated to thereby rotate the line laser. However, since the whole scanning probe is rotated, a measurement speed decreases.